


Небосвод

by elsyt



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Atlas CEO Rhys, Bisexual Character, Blood and Violence, Dark!Rhys, Explicit Language, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Rival CEOs, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsyt/pseuds/elsyt
Summary: «Они возникли на арене корпораций в один и тот же промежуток времени: разные, но в то же время чем-то похожие друг на друга. Те, кого обожают и ненавидят по обе стороны баррикад. Те, кого можно назвать одними из самых ярких личностей, занимавших когда-либо кресла гендиректоров…»





	1. Пролог

_Они возникли на арене корпораций в один и тот же промежуток времени: разные, но в то же время чем-то похожие друг на друга._

_Те, кого обожают и ненавидят по обе стороны баррикад. Те, кого можно назвать одними из самых ярких личностей, занимавших когда-либо кресла гендиректоров._

_Гиперион и Атлас. Холодный, лицемерный Риз Мейер и импульсивный, эксцентричный Красавчик Джек._

_В их взглядах, направленных друг на друга, читаются презрение и превосходство. Каждый считает себя успешнее другого и изобретает всё новые и новые способы сбросить вниз конкурента, мешающего занять лидерство на рынке, что осложняет и без того натянутые отношения._

_Но ни один из них не собирается отступать._

_Ни один._

_Потому что на счету стоит и право обладания Пандорой. Этой странной, неприветливой планетой, кишащей бандитами и разными тварями, уже унёсшей жизни множества авантюристов, учёных, мечтателей. Местом, словно собравшим в себе все человеческие пороки, всю грязь и низменность - и слухи о новом, куда более богатом Хранилище, ревностно охраняемом могущественным чудовищем._

_Никто точно не знает, чем же именно закончится это противостояние двух сильных, незаурядных личностей. Будет ли оно длиться годами или же скоро перейдёт в стадию открытой, беспощадной войны? Уйдёт ли Гиперион в тень, потеряв своего главного вдохновителя, или же рухнет в небытие Атлас, поднятый недавно из обломков?_

_И не случится ли так, что проиграют они оба, втянув в свой конфликт третью сторону в лице всех тех, кто ищет наживы или же хочет свести личные счёты?_


	2. I. Фрагмент

_Как же, мать его, мило._

Джек лишь хмыкает, глядя на то, как глава «Атласа» презентует притихшим зрителям двух дебилов-наёмников, покусившихся накануне на его жизнь. Ну, или точнее то, что от них осталось после красочного вмешательства той крошки-сирены со странным акцентом и острым клинком.

« _О, не волнуйтесь, они больше не смогут кому-либо причинить вреда,_ \- раздаётся полный снисходительной насмешки голос, и его обладатель небрежно постукивает пальцем по одной из прозрачных ёмкостей, чьё содержимое вряд ли можно назвать аппетитным. – _Более того, я ценю любезность наших партнёров, помнящих о столь важном для нас событии, и благодарю их за подаренные таким образом биологические образцы. Теперь им будет найдено полезное применение в наших экспериментах по переработке – и это отнюдь не консервы, о которых все сейчас подумали… а вы ведь подумали о них, мои дорогие, я же вижу»._

Эта полная любви и заботы ремарка вызывает нервные и неуверенные местами смешки, а кого-то так и вообще начинают одолевать рвотные позывы, судя по неясным звукам на фоне. Вот ведь слабаки…

И ведь совсем не жаль их. Совсем. Как не жаль и эту парочку, ещё вчера с пеной у рта утверждавшую по ЭХО, что они станут _теми самыми,_ грохнувшими легендарного засранца Мейера, и после символической оплаты непременно отдадут его голову как памятный сувенир. Услышав такое заявление, глава «Гипериона» даже не дослушал и бросил комм на стол, расценив всё как крайне херовую шутку.

А всё потому, что Джек не собирает сувениров – он берёт _трофеи._ Как те, что стоят сейчас справа от него на полках, напоминая о тех или иных крутых поворотах в жизни, о тех крупных _победах,_ что он одержал над кем-то – будь то злейший враг, отравлявший жизнь, или горячая девочка с непростым характером. Но охотникам за головами этого не понять, они лишь продолжают грезить о шансе сорвать громадный куш и заслужить, как они думают, личную благодарность от главного конкурента атласовского главы.

Вот только они все то ли забывают, то ли не учитывают из-за самоуверенности, насколько коварен этот стильно одетый парень и насколько бдительно его ближайшее окружение, прошедшее вместе с ним закалку в затяжной, кровопролитной войне с «Даль», а потому негласный список лишь пополняется время от времени каким-нибудь новым неудачником. Или даже двумя как сегодня.

   Коснувшись экрана, Джек глушит с концами трансляцию и тянется к пачке сигарет. Он давно уже за собой заметил, что чем дольше видит каких-то раздражающих ублюдков, то тем нестерпимей становится желание закурить. Может быть, таким образом организм пытается сбросить часть негатива или ещё что, но в такие психологические тонкости Джек никогда не вникает, просто щёлкая золотисто-чёрной зажигалкой и втягивая моментом позже никотин в лёгкие. И думает – быстро и в основном о том, вытащить ли пистолет или же нажать на кнопку, открывающую шлюз.

Но не в этот раз.

_«…Пальцы со скрежетом проезжаются по маске и задевают застёжки, на что Джек в ответ лишь смеётся и хватает противника грубо за ворот:_

_\- Что, думал, я на колени перед тобой встану? Буду тебе задницу языком усердно лизать как все эти покорные овечки? Иди-ка ты нахер с такими запросами, кексик, ты не по адресу._

_\- Встанешь, ещё как встанешь, - криво усмехается Мейер. У него разбит нос, в глазах пылает самое ни на что настоящее бешенство – прямо зверёныш, готовый вцепиться зубами в глотку. – У тебя просто нет выбора, Джонни. Твоя станция всё ещё достраивается, сам ты на посту гендиректора, по сути, совсем недавно и ещё не понимаешь всего масштаба проблем... Будешь благоразумным мальчиком как Гарольд -  и наши корпорации смогут поддерживать и дальше нейтралитет. Взаимовыгодный, замечу._

_И мужчина плюёт кровавой слюной. Прицельно. Прямо в эту наглую, холёную рожу, возомнившую себя тем, кто может диктовать условия самому Красавчику Джеку._

_Молчание тянется словно целую вечность, прежде чем негромкий голос главы «Атласа» вновь раздаётся в помещении:_

_\- Я так понимаю, это опять означает «нет»? Что ж, как хочешь… жаль только, что ты такой упрямый кусок дерьма._

_И, оттолкнув от себя, тот отходит и покидает в результате кабинет для переговоров первым. Презрительно свистнув, мужчина с издёвкой бросает ему вслед:_

_\- Бывай, парниша! Не забудь подготовить подгузники и соску к нашей следующей встрече… а о колясочке не парься, я сам подберу в цвет твоего костюмчика! Считай это благодарностью за то, что повеселил меня сегодня._

_Но Мейер даже не оборачивается, словно не слыша всего этого. Словно уступая победу в этом раунде._

_И Джек этим очень доволен, невзирая на то, что механическая рука успела оставить свои следы. Зарвавшийся птенчик поставлен на место и долго будет залечивать униженное самолюбие на пару с испорченной внешностью… а ещё теперь сто раз подумает, прежде чем открывать свой рот по поводу и без в присутствии Героя Элписа и, в скором будущем, также всей чёртовой Пандоры._

_Выйдя через другую дверь, глава «Гипериона» через пару метров, покачнувшись, вдруг едва не теряет равновесие и опирается с размаху рукой о стену. Царящий в душе хороший настрой моментально сдувает, уступая место раздражению._

_И непониманию._

_\- Блядь, что за…_

_Матерясь сквозь зубы, Джек делает шаг. Два. Три. Четыре. В коридоре становится невыносимо жарко, а по телу мужчины медленно, вкрадчиво растекается слабость, призывающая поддаться искушению и упасть прямо здесь. Прямо на глазах у посторонних._

_Ещё шаг. И ещё. Кажется, навстречу кто-то бежит._

_Вдох. Выдох. Черта с два он сейчас…_

_\- Джек? Джек, что с тобой?!_

_Ему не нужна жалость и помощь. У него всё под контролем. Всё. Абсолютно. И он это докажет, просто нужно… усилие…_

_\- Чёрт побери… позовите медиков сюда! Бегом, БЕГОМ!!»_

Он бы соврал, сказав, что любит вспоминать происходившее _после._ Все эти чёртовы капельницы, препараты, которыми усердно пичкали, то отвратное, беспомощное состояние в первые часы, проведённые в бреду и тошноте… но самое главное – вердикт, вынесенный в результате одним из этих безликих людей в халатах.

« _Сэр, в вашей крови был обнаружен яд растительного происхождения. Опустив лишние подробности, скажу лишь, что цветок, из которого его добывали, произрастает на территории Сизифа и Эден-6, и смертельное воздействие имеет только на животных и некоторые виды птиц. И поэтому даже та доза, которую вы по роковому стечению обстоятельств испытали на себе, всего лишь ослабила на какое-то время ваш организм и не повредила ткани жизненно важных органов…»_

За неосторожное, охренительно неуместное «всего лишь» Джек тогда кинул чашкой и рявкнул как следует, но толку от этого было мало. Ну сорвал бы он ещё злость на одном, другом, третьем, а что дальше-то? Главный виновник его недомоганий всё равно уже был недосягаемо далеко. А уж в том, что это дело рук атласовского засранца, сомневаться как минимум нелепо и сейчас: слишком уж сильно того задело, что ситуация складывается не так, как он хочет. Или как привык.

Стряхнув пепел, мужчина делает новую затяжку. Что ж, они оба понимают, что больше подобные фокусы не прокатят. Но вот что странно: парень намеренно просрал, по сути, уникальный шанс устранить огромных масштабов проблему не только для себя, но и для всего «Атласа»… почему? Что он там вообще задумал, раз продолжает подкидывать подъёбки наподобие сегодняшней, да и вообще всячески провоцировать, сидя на своей «Климене»?

Звонок комма нарушает затянувшиеся раздумья, и Джек, вдавив со всей силы окурок в пепельницу, щелкает по кнопке связи:

\- Слушаю.  

\- Джек, – раздаётся из динамика его же собственный голос, - у меня для тебя отличные новости. Часть Ключа доставлена, можешь хоть сейчас заглянуть в исследовательский корпус H-24B и…

\- Если ты меня наебал и это не подлинник, Тим-Там, то я тебе шею сверну, обещаю, - перебивает глава «Гипериона», стараясь унять вспыхнувшее предвкушение. Он действительно ждал этого слишком долго – без малого месяца два, пока двойник проверял новые зацепки на парочке отдалённых от цивилизации планет.

\- Я заставил перепроверить наших специалистов эту штуку ещё раз, уже здесь. Каждый скол, каждую трещину… они также взяли пробу на анализ. И подтвердили, что никакой это не грёбанный муляж, слепленный кем-то на коленке, а вполне даже реальный кусок реального Ключа от Хранилища. К тому же там на внутренней стороне есть надписи на эридианском и схематичное изображение Воина – то, чего я у подделок не встречал.

\- Хм… допустим, я тебе поверил. Что там с предыдущим владельцем?

\- Всё нормально, спохватятся нескоро: он слыл тем ещё чудаком по натуре, склонным к спонтанным путешествиям ради очередной забавной вещицы в свою коллекцию. Я же ему просто немного помог в этом и прописал путёвку в местное озеро, в которой водится дрянь типа хищной водоросли или плесени, не вникал точно… в общем, она сожрала всё подчистую, до нитки. Даже костей не осталось.

Лицо Джека после этих слов на мгновение озаряет ухмылка: всё-таки многолетняя дрессура прошла недаром, сделав из двойника преданного, изобретательного пёсика, готового сигать по щелчку пальцев хоть в самое пекло. Правда, тут приходится отдать должное и самому Тимоти, всё как следует взвесившему и сделавшему когда-то _действительно_ правильный выбор – и вовсе не в пользу родного университета, ради которого и влез изначально в долги.

-  И правильно сделал, молодец. Надеюсь, ты предусмотрел в пути и то, чтобы никакой утечки информации не было… не люблю, когда мне портят всё веселье.

\- Я постарался провернуть всё так, чтобы никто ничего лишнего не узнал, -  устало откликается двойник. – Никаких откровенных бесед с посторонними, никаких интрижек или знакомств, спал урывками и чуть ли не с кейсом в зубах. Самую сложную часть пути, что иронично, вообще при помощи некоторых примочек выдавал себя за обыкновенного, ничем не примечательного туриста – и так пока не добрался до наших постов. И да, я всех тех учёных, что проводили анализы, уже на всякий случай пропесочил по полной, чтобы те ни звуком никому…

\- Надо было просто кого-то из них сразу пристрелить. Так, для надёжности. Ты ведь и сам прекрасно знаешь, как быстро это прочищает мозги остальным от всяких искушений сделать что-нибудь не по плану, - любовно похлопывает глава «Гипериона» по своей набедренной кобуре. – Ладно, герой! Ты отлично поработал, я ценю твои старания, бла-бла-бла и всё такое... короче, как только дождёшься меня, то пойдёшь в гости к старому хрену Накаранге и заберёшь то, что тебе полагается. Я уже заценил и одобрил его модификацию ИИ, так что можешь расслабиться и порадоваться своей игрушке – она того стоит.

\- Вот чёрт, а я уже и забыл о том, что Накаяма… нда, - слышен безрадостный вздох. - Окей, я заберу их. И если этот чокнутый попробует меня покусать от прилива ревности к тебе, то ударю его как можно нежнее и аккуратнее, помня о гениальном уме и заслугах перед корпорацией… по крайней мере постараюсь. Что дальше?

\- А дальше ты заваливаешься в свою конуру и ждёшь, когда понадобишься мне снова. День, может быть два… как ни крути, а передышка нужна даже самым старательным пчёлкам вроде тебя, работающим на износ, согласен?

\- Да, разумеется. Спасибо за понимание, Джек.

Протягивая руку к комму, мужчина отвечает с мнимой доброжелательностью:

\- О, да не за что, пирожочек. И помни: у меня аллергия не только на блядских кошек, но и на всех тех посторонних, что могут ошиваться у тебя в квартире. Не провоцируй меня.

Закончив разговор на этой ноте, Джек встаёт с кресла и кидает задумчивый взгляд на фотографию в рамке. Что ж, самое время навестить заодно малышку Ангел и выдать помимо частички отцовской любви и новые указания: это однозначно развеет её начавшуюся хандру и не оставит места пустым жалобам, касающихся монотонности взваленной на её плечи работы, а он…

А он просто будет наблюдать за происходящим со стороны. И, пока есть возможность, наслаждаться появившимся преимуществом.


	3. II. Связь

Коснувшись стаканом виска, молодой глава вновь окидывает взглядом гаснущие татуировки: зрелище вдвойне любопытное, учитывая то, что их обладательница обнажена и обладает от природы неплохой фигурой.

\- Вижу, они сильно вас заинтересовали, сэр, - откликается сирена, потянувшись за нижним бельём. – Мне остаться раздетой?

На её лице нет и тени раздражения или неловкости, столь свойственных Стейси – лишь оправданная, чисто профессиональная сдержанность, привитая годами изнурительных испытаний и тренировок в стенах «Атласа». Возможно, местами даже чересчур дежурная и не дающая воли настоящим эмоциям, но она пришлась по вкусу Ризу, захотевшему забыться и получить удовольствие после тяжёлого дня.

Никаких неуместных вопросов, никаких чувств или обязательств. То, что и требовалось.

Усмехнувшись, он снисходительно отвечает:

\- О нет, увы, комендант! Я и так уже слишком увлёкся, выражая неподдельное восхищение вашими… _умениями_. Но это не значит, что в следующий раз я отпущу вас также легко, как сделаю это сегодня по определённым причинам. Может быть, даже угощу хорошим виски… скажите, вы любите алкоголь?

\- В умеренных дозах. И уж точно не в рабочее время, - возникает на женских губах скупое подобие улыбки. – Иначе я рискую потерять не только бдительность, но и доверие солдат.

\- Удивительно, но именно такого ответа я и ожидал… и не разочарован. Это лишний раз подтверждает, что я принял правильное решение, поручив вам контроль над ситуацией в шахтах Прометеи, и могу быть спокоен, уделяя сейчас внимание другим, не менее важным вопросам, - произносит Риз, чувствуя, как холод постепенно обволакивает кожу и притупляет всплеск боли внутри порта. – Тем не менее, даже самым достойнейшим и стойким из нас нужны досуг и отдых, не забывайте об этом.

« _И уж мне-то тем более»,_ \- добавляет мысленно, закидывая ногу на ногу. Нормальный, полноценный сон он не видел так давно, что существование того перешло в разряд мифов – и это не говоря уже о подобии личной жизни и каких-то увлечениях, среди которых, к примеру, нашла себе место и стрельба по живым мишеням. Да, тот факт, что власть требует немалых сил и жертв, был принят достаточно быстро, но менее утомляющей от этого ситуация не стала ни для нервной системы, ни для всего организма в целом, привыкших за долгое время к совершенно определённому образу жизни и абсолютной свободе от каких-либо глобальных решений и обязанностей… впрочем, в то же время даже такие откровенные неудобства не смогут ослабить стремление держать руку на пульсе всей этой сложной, многоуровневой системы под названием «Атлас», ещё недавно находившейся в состоянии чудовищного упадка. Ни сейчас, ни ещё когда-либо.

Потому что Риз _помнит_. И не только учится на чужих ошибках, но и остаётся верен невысказанным когда-то вслух словам.

\- Всему своё время, сэр. Я продолжу держать вас в курсе происходящего и непременно добьюсь того, чтобы эта территория была полностью очищена от местного отребья, посмевшего воспротивиться новым порядкам. И более того, это произойдёт не позже, чем в ближайшие пять дней.

\- _Пять дней?_ Если бы я не знал вашу натуру, комендант, то счёл бы подобное высказывание легкомысленным: шахты-то в этом районе по протяжённости не из малых, - проскальзывает ирония в разномастных глазах. – И да, до меня дошли недавно слухи, что там в одном из ответвлений обосновалась горстка далевских солдат… что скажете по этому поводу?

Сирена даёт ответ не сразу, отвлёкшись на куртку, и глава «Атласа» отмечает про себя то, как оперативно та способна облачаться обратно в униформу, не делая из этого неуклюжей, полной путаницы трагикомедии, сводящей на нет всё очарование момента.

\- К счастью или к сожалению, никаких весомых доказательств в пользу подобных слухов пока не найдено, сэр, иначе бы я незамедлительно доложила вам обо всём ещё в самом начале нашей беседы.

\- Вот как… любом случае, если это вдруг окажется правдой, я приказываю убить всех до единого. Любыми способами, как только вашей душе будет угодно. Меня не интересуют сейчас пленные и возможность завербовать кого-то из них в наши ряды, как это уже делалось не раз в период военной кампании – корпорация и без того теперь укомплектована хорошими кадрами. К тому же…

То, что он собирается сказать дальше, так и остаётся загадкой – а всё благодаря короткому сигналу открываемой двери и тому, кто так уверенно пересекает порог личных апартаментов, закрытых не только для простых солдат и сотрудников, но и для большинства лиц из высшего руководящего состава.

Но этот человек – не из большинства. Более того, он _единственный_ , кому Риз позволяет называть себя на «ты» и к чьему мнению прислушивается в моментах не только рабочих, но и личных.

\- Ты не поверишь, но старикан сегодня снизошёл до того, чтобы сказать что-то вроде «ты подаёшь надежды, когда начинаешь думать мозгом вместо задницы»! Больше похоже на издёвку, чем на похвалу, так что я даже не… - обладатель крайне скептического голоса резко замолкает, увидев сирену, и переводит взгляд на главу «Атласа»; в прищуре иссиня-голубых глаз читается немой вопрос.

\- Всё в порядке, мы уже практически закончили разговор, - делает Риз небрежный взмах рукой, словно бы и не замечая откровенной недвусмысленности ситуации. – Не ожидал, что ты придёшь _настолько_ раньше указанного времени… а вас, комендант, благодарю за уделённое моей скромной персоне внимание. В любом случае, я с нетерпением жду новостей о дальнейших успехах и надеюсь на то, что вскоре вы вернётесь обратно на базу… желаю удачи.

Сориентировавшись, девушка-альбинос подхватывает лежавшие на стуле перчатки и, проходя мимо нежданного гостя, на прощание кивает головой: 

\- Для меня было большой честью беседовать с вами, сэр. Будьте уверены, я оправдаю возложенные на меня надежды… ещё увидимся, Бенсон. Передайте генералу мои соболезнования по поводу повреждённой ноги: более чем вероятно, что он их не примет, но зато у меня не будет повода сделать лишний звонок по ЭХО.

\- Что-то не помню, чтобы я записывался к вам в посыльные, Стилл, так что обойдётесь, - заявляет тот, скрещивая руки на груди. – Тем более что я только что от него и не горю желанием возвращаться туда ещё как минимум…

\- И начните уже принимать что-нибудь от нервов, иначе рискуете скоро сами попасть на больничную койку, - добавляет спокойно, словно бы и не заметив возражений, всё тот же голос с некоторым акцентом.

Нахмурившись, мужчина высказывает вслух своё недовольство, заглушая звук активированной вновь блокировки:

\- Забота прямо через край льётся…стерва. Прекрасно же знает, что у меня отношения с генералом ничуть не лучше, но всё равно пробует спихнуть формальности на меня и свалить в закат по своим «чертовски важным» делам.

\- Если сменить тактику поведения и включить должное уважение, то с ней вполне даже можно найти общий язык и избежать многих острых углов, мой дорогой друг. Поверь мне, это не так сложно, как кажется, - усмехается беззлобно Риз уголком рта, наблюдая за передвижениями Августа по комнате. Он хорошо изучил этот неровный, вспыльчивый характер, но всё равно то и дело не удерживается от искушения сказать какую-нибудь колкость, рискуя вызвать новый всплеск раздражения – но на этот раз уже в свою сторону.

\- Ну-ну. То-то у тебя, я смотрю, вид довольный и следы от помады на шее, охмуритель, - сумрачно хмыкает мужчина, позвякивая бутылками в открытом баре. – Мог бы и предупредить, что тебе покувыркаться тут с ней приспичило, я бы зашёл в другой раз.

Подняв брови, глава «Атласа» отставляет на время стакан в сторону и подпирает ладонью подбородок:

\- Я не планировал этого заранее. Просто когда увидел её вновь перед собой, то вдруг захотел совместить приятное с полезным, пока выдалась такая возможность… через час-другой она уже будет на Прометее, а я продолжу сидеть здесь и беседовать наконец с такой прекрасной персоной как ты в тишине и покое, наслаждаясь алкоголем. Как по мне, это отличное завершение вечера после всего того официоза, что пришлось пережить сегодня.

\- Не подлизывайся, мистер Узкий Галстук, я в курсе всех этих твоих сегодняшних встреч, выступлений, заявлений и прочего. И да, ту твою нашумевшую шутку с расчленёнкой хрен назовёшь _официозной_ , уж поверь на слово - как и твоё выражение лица в тот момент.

\- А я и не спорю. В том моменте было забавно всё: и сама участь этих выродков, выбранная мной, и реакция цивилизованной, изнеженной прослойки людей, не видевших за свою жизнь что-то откровенней выпотрошенной курицы. И я добился своего, привлёк внимание к себе и самому мероприятию - пускай и такой неадекватной на первый взгляд выходкой… другое дело, что гиперионский сукин сын как в рот воды набрал и делает вид, что ни при чём и ничего не знает. Учитывая то, как часто он наблюдает за тем, что имеет отношение к «Атласу», я ни за что не поверю, что на этот раз его не заинтересовало происходящее. Тем более такое изумительно кровожадное.

Достав наконец то, что требовалось, блондин усаживается в кресло напротив и с хлопком открывает бутылку о край стола, что вызывает у Риза лёгкий укол досады. Столь кощунственное отношение он застаёт уже не в первый раз – и, видимо, не в последний, судя по тому, как старательно Август пропускает мимо ушей объяснения о ценности и редкости этого предмета антиквариата, выкупленного некогда из частной коллекции за баснословные деньги.

\- Как по мне, многовато ты уделил времени этому клоуну в маске. Даже при всём своём отменном мудачестве он явно того не стоит, — произносит мужчина, поднося горлышко бутылки к губам, на что глава «Атласа», хоть и сверкнув глазами, отвечает всё в той же своей ироничной манере:

\- Я всего лишь напоминаю этому выскочке, как опасно упиваться своим собственным самолюбием и уж тем более позволять себе думать, что я обязан валяться у него в ногах подобно покорной псине. И мне плевать, что его причастность к этому покушению ещё не доказана в той мере, чтобы делать какие-то выводы на этот счёт. Абсолютно. Меня хотели убить накануне дня памяти, который очень многое значит не только для всей корпорации, но и для _нашей_ с тобой истории, Август…и я не верю в роковые совпадения и прочую ересь, в защиту которой можно привести десятки, сотни разных доводов. Я верю только своей интуиции.

После этих слов Риз вливает в себя новую порцию алкоголя и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, позволяет ему медленно, мягко разлиться теплом по всему организму и оттеснить на задний план вместе с усталостью все те обрывки старых, истёршихся от времени воспоминаний, подобно ядовитому сорняку цепляющихся за настоящее.

Он не хочет думать об этом обстоятельно - по крайней мере _прямо_ _сейчас_. И не потому, что это приносит эмоциональный дискомфорт. Нет. После всего того, что пришлось пережить за многие годы, Риз, вольно или невольно, научился воспринимать некоторые вещи отстранённо и меньше поддаваться негативным эмоциям, могущим выбить из колеи – и это не раз уже выручало в сложных ситуациях, требующих максимальной концентрации на текущих целях и задачах. Особенно на тех, от выполнения которых зависела когда-то его собственная судьба.

Однако…

\- Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема, Риз? В том, что привираешь для убедительности и сам в это особо не веришь. Покушение и память об «Алом Крике», его жертвах тут вообще ни причём, так что интуицию можешь не приплетать сюда до кучи. И даже если бы тебя убить и не хотел никто накануне, то ты бы всё равно выдумал что-нибудь, чтобы напомнить Джеку о себе и ждал бы потом его реакции… тут и гением не нужно быть, чтобы это понять. Особенно после стольки-то лет, проведённых с тобой бок о бок.

Рассмеявшись в ответ на это неожиданное заявление, Риз тянется за начатой бутылкой виски и наполняет стакан снова:

\- О, неужели раскусить пытаешься? Чудно. Ты бы ещё сравнил меня с тем сумасшедшим фанатом, который ради внимания своего бездарного кумира в грязных кедах решил записать поедание скифида живьём и выложить это в ЭХО-нет. Жаль, что беднягу стошнило уже после того, как всего-навсего откусил голову этой твари… было бы интересно посмотреть, как он пытается выесть брюшную полость со всеми этими судорожно дёргающимися конечностями. Возможно, за такой героизм я бы даже потом соизволил одарить его положительным отзывом.

\- Чую, такими темпами скоро ты и сам явно начнёшь подобное вытворять, но только помасштабней. Завалишь в одиночку Улей Ракков, например, — с подозрительной ухмылкой предлагает блондин, глядя пристально на друга, — а затем его обложишь красиво трупами тех же бандитов и нарисуешь рядом галлонами крови надпись вроде «малыш Джонни, ты мне так осточертел, что я готов орать об этом на всю галактику».

\- Часть с убийством Улья звучит интригующе с точки зрения охотничьего азарта, но дальше всё походит на некую трагикомедию с элементами розовых соплей, не находишь? Ох да, кстати, — продолжает молодой человек, коснувшись как бы невзначай своего носа, — не думаю, что ты бы не включил свою злопамятность, выслушав всё, что выслушал я, да ещё и вынужденно вступив в подобие убогой уличной драки. Благо что я, как человек не самый наивный, люблю перестраховываться и держать по возможности последнее слово за собой, иначе бы его эго… секунду, сейчас гляну, кто это.

Мягкая вибрация в механической ладони вынуждает его отвлечься от разговора и, подняв руку, посмотреть на слабо мерцающий дисплей. « _Стейси Голдман» -_ гласит короткая надпись, несущая в себе крайне красноречивый упрёк в адрес очередного «разумеется я навещу тебя, милая», сказанного ещё вчера днём настолько искренне и доброжелательно, что девушка одарила его крайне недоверчивым взглядом. И оказалась совершенно права.

Но Риз не испытывает особых угрызений совести по этому поводу: для него встречи с этой темноволосой, своенравной красоткой не входят в разряд чего-то серьёзного и долгоиграющего… что, правда, не мешает той по-прежнему предъявлять претензии по поводу чрезмерного давления и обесценивания её мнения. Иногда это откровенно веселит, а иногда – раздражает, но всё остаётся так, как этого хочет он, несмотря на то и дело вспыхивающие ссоры и разногласия.

Ибо главное правило в любовных отношениях с Ризом Мейером – это в первую очередь комфорт для него самого. Именно так и не иначе.

\- Даже не буду отвечать, - сбрасывает в результате вызов глава «Атласа». – Я в слишком хорошем настроении, чтобы ввязываться в пространные рассуждения о недостатках моего воспитания.

Светловолосый собеседник, хмыкнув, вновь беззастенчиво пытается покуситься на сохранность стола:

\- Стейси, да? Она вообще одна из немногих твоих девушек, которая пытается хоть как-то противостоять твоему характеру и показывать свой. И хоть убей, но есть в ней что-то схожее с…

\- Они _абсолютно_ непохожи, Август. Никак. И ничем… и да, убери ноги со стола. Прямо сейчас, пока я не встал и не выселил тебя на пол с твоим концентрированным пойлом.

\- Сапоги не грязные, если что, так что можешь расслабиться.

- Нет и ещё раз нет, это уже перебор, - непреклонным тоном произносит Риз. - И да, я тут подумал и пришёл к выводу, что ты обязан ещё в качестве штрафа за свои попытки вандализма вернуть того малютку-дрона. Всё равно ему требуется модернизация системы расчёта путеводных данных и голосового модулятора в частности.

Это незамедлительно приносит свои плоды: сказав с искренним возмущением «да ни за что», Август, едва не расплескав пиво, всё же возвращается в нормальное положение, чем вызывает у Риза невольный проблеск улыбки. Несмотря ни на что, он действительно доволен, что в этом году продолжить этот вечер именно _так_ и никак не иначе.

И, пожалуй, даже будет лучше, если фотографии полежат там, под толстой грудой бумаг и папок в глубине сейфа.


	4. III. Ошейник

Квартира встречает Тимоти полумраком и гнетущей атмосферой, из-за которой его так и тянет выйти обратно за дверь и остаться на полу в коридоре, несмотря на удивлённые взгляды охранников и бормотание Грузчика.

Но он вымотан. Он чертовски вымотан, хочет комфорта и ему ничего не остаётся, как коснуться панели сбоку и пройти вперёд, сознательно отрезая себе путь к отступлению.

_«О-о-о, какие люди! Давно же тебя тут не было, Тимми… надеюсь, ты там надрал как следует всем задницы, а?_ – доносится вдруг сверху знакомый голос. – _В любом случае, добро пожаловать и всё такое. Располагайся»._

\- Да, Джек, да, я вернулся… как ты и хотел.

Тимоти отвечает скорее по привычке, нежели из необходимости: всё равно приветливая техническая приблуда неспособна вести какой-либо осмысленный диалог. Даже простейший.

И оно даже и к лучшему, иначе бы на виднеющихся отсюда динамиках давно уже красовались следы от пуль.

Отстёгнутый от пояса щит летит в результате на стол возле дивана, и бывший горе-студент принимается за крепления на бедре, отстранённо думая о том, что наконец-то проблемы с этим странным куском камня переброшены на тех, кто соображает в происходящем чуть больше чем он сам, да и босс вроде как остался доволен, судя по его настроению при личной встрече… только вот чужая рука задержалась на талии несколько дольше, чем того требовала ситуация.

Правда, есть вероятность, в ближайшие дни всё только этим и ограничится, учитывая то, как много для главы «Гипериона» значит идея покорения нового Хранилища и как долго тому пришлось ждать, пока после череды фальшивок не будет найдена первая часть Ключа.

\- Это было бы просто потрясно, если бы ты действительно напрочь забыл про меня на пару дней, Джек, -  бормочет под нос двойник, разобравшись в результате с кобурой, и сдирает с себя осточертевшую за множество дней куртку, впитавшую помимо различной грязи ещё и душок обострившейся на обратном пути паранойи. – Хоть немного оклемаюсь после такого увлекательного круиза по задворкам цивилизации… ну и отдельным номером - от визита к Накаяме, конечно. Старикан на этот раз попросту обплевал меня всего ядом на десять лет вперёд, пока объяснял свои улучшения, и пожелал удачно сдохнуть уже где-нибудь вдали от «Гелиоса», чтобы не встревать в его душещипательное общение с тобой. И я немного, совсем чуть-чуть вспылил и послал его в... ну короче да, это была хреновая идея. Не удивлюсь, если в следующий раз мне и впрямь горло прямо с порога перегрызут.

На этой крайне позитивной ноте деталь гардероба с шорохом улетает совсем не туда, куда надо, и двойник, исчерпав лимит аккуратности, попросту заваливается на широкий диван и подтягивает к себе поближе подушку. Первым делом всё же лучше всего попробовать хотя бы немного, но продуктивно поспать, а остальное… остальное может пока и подождать.

После некоторой возни в поисках удобной позы, он с облегчением смыкает веки и в комнате вновь повисает вязкая, похожая на мазут тишина. Вкрадчиво, капля за каплей она не спеша проникает в мозг и погружает Тимоти в состояние глубокого забытья; одна за другой расслабляются напряжённые мышцы и становится глубоким прежде неровное дыхание.

Он полностью открыт для всего мира и в то же время отрезан от него. Беззащитен не столько перед теоретическим внешним врагом, сколько перед подавляемыми страхами и слабостями.

И всё благодаря этому месту, называемому _домом_.  
  


* * *

 

_-…что? Я не понимаю... почему я здесь, сэр? Что вы собираетесь..._

_Чужая рука грубо хватает за горло, обрывая бессвязные высказывания, и он сглатывает, глядя прямо в потемневшие, полные одержимости глаза напротив._

_\- Тише, ти-и-ше. Я всего лишь приведу всё в порядок… вылеплю из тебя самого правильного, истинного красавчика, который точно никуда от меня не слиняет. Такого, чтобы прям гордость брала при одном только взгляде, - струится неторопливый, даже в какой-то мере весёлый голос, от звучания которого пробегает дрожь по позвоночнику. – Нам столько ещё нужно вместе сделать всего… тебе ведь понравилось работать на «Гиперион» после этой стервы Хаммерлок, а, пирожочек? Что скажешь?_

_\- Сэр, я…_

_Нужно сказать «нет». Прямо сейчас, пока есть шанс показать, что он не безвольная тряпка, готовая выполнять из-за денег и обновлённого контракта любые, даже самые невероятные идеи, взбредающие в голову новому главе «Гипериона»._

_Он ведь сможет это сделать, правда?_

_\- Я не думаю, что… агх, - начатый было протест гаснет из-за усилившейся хватки, и Тимоти сипло выговаривает: -  Разумеется, сэр. Конечно… мне нравится здесь работать. И тем более теперь конкретно на вас…_

_Ухмылка Джека становится только шире, что вызывает там, где-то глубоко внутри, прилив отвращения к самому себе._

_\- Вот и ладушки. Всё ещё с трудом верится, что я твой непосредственный начальник, а не этот уёбок Тэсситер, лезущий во все щели со своим брюзжанием. Какой же это кайф был сначала приложить его мордой об стол, а затем опрокинуть на пол и душить изо всех сил, несмотря на сопротивление, ты бы только знал…_

_\- Дышть... неч... стойте..._

_Чрезмерная увлечённость воспоминаниями делает лишь больнее, заставляя захрипеть и дёрнуться подобно попавшему в капкан животному; в мозгу проносится скомканная идея о том, что Джеку попросту стало скучно и он таким образом развлекается, наслаждаясь попутно вызванным испугом за сохранность жизни._

_\- ...просто, мать его, лучший день во всей моей жизни, не иначе! До сих пор эмоции через край хлещут, - завершают сверху с удовлетворением начатую мысль, и в лёгкие пополам с кашлем врывается спасительный кислород. – И ты меня прекрасно понимаешь, да, лучше, чем кто-либо другой, так что не делай вид, что тебе противно всё это слушать, парень! Я уже давно в курсе того, с каким свинячьим восторгом ты способен плескаться в чужой крови и оставлять красивые дырки от пуль в тупых головах… а догадываешься, что самое интересное? То, что я позволю убивать чаще и больше из самого лучшего оружия, какое только выпускает и будет выпускать моя компания. Ведь это несерьёзно, если мой двойник будет вооружён всякой дешёвой ерундой, подобранной чёрте где с земли…_

_До сознания доходит едва ли треть произносимого: слишком Тимоти занят тем, чтобы выровнять дыхание, взять самообладание в кулак… и именно поэтому оказывается упущен момент, когда дистанция сокращается настолько резко, что невозможно уже избежать бесцеремонного поцелуя, от которого меркнут теплящиеся крохи веры в кодекс деловых отношений и понятия личного пространства._

_И последнего, видимо, теперь не будет вообще, ибо босс пробует выжать из ситуации максимум, несмотря на невнятные звуки протеста и попытки сжать больнее зубы._

_\- Мммнх… ммм! – вновь подаёт голос двойник, ощущая чужой язык у себя во рту; пальцы впиваются в его плечо, словно намекая на бессмысленность сопротивления. Отчасти это правда, учитывая хотя бы то, что он скован по ногам и рукам без возможности хотя бы попросту оттолкнуть и разорвать тем самым противоестественный контакт._

_Что не хочется признавать больше всего - так это то, что какой-то части сознания происходящее видится как нечто весьма и весьма умелое и приятное. Как если бы это делала Мокси в его мечтах, погружённых в атмосферу её небольшого, но такого уютного бара, где раздаётся звон бокалов и звучат диджейские миксы из раздолбанных колонок._

_Наверное, было бы слишком легко зацепиться за них именно сейчас, чтобы отгородиться от реальности. Просто закрыть глаза и поддаться обману…_

_Но тут Джек вдруг отстраняется и на выдохе негромко произносит:_

_\- Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, как же я хорош… как же я хорош. Как же я, блядь, хорош, это просто невероятное что-то! Жалею, что не сделал этого ещё раньше… слишком был занят другими делами…_

_Возникшая передышка лишь сильнее обостряет неправильность ситуации – и всё из-за нездорового восхищения, сочащегося из каждого слова подобно мёду; в тяжёлом, липком как слизь варкида взгляде тускло мерцает какая-то невысказанная идея, которую даже не хочется себе представлять._

_\- Сэр..? Сэр, послушайте меня. Я не собирался предавать вас. Это не моя вина в том, что случилось с лазером и вашим… - Тимоти на секунду спотыкается, наблюдая за реакцией мужчины, но затем всё же продолжает: - Я сделал всё, что мог: открыл вместе с остальными Хранилище и не взял его главное сокровище, спас «Гелиос» от войск «Даль»… прошу, лучше направьте меня сразу на операцию._

_Конечно же это отчасти ложь._

_Он поддался чужим чарам и был втянут в интриги, которые стали одним из первых толчков к преображению Джека в циничное чудовище._

_Он провинился ещё и перед Мокси и вряд ли сможет увидеть её так просто вновь... хотя если, конечно, не суметь сбежать отсюда, а потом…_

_\- Если вы не верите мне, то можете приставить на время охрану. Сколько угодно… если это нужно, чтобы подтвердить моё желание остаться здесь, то я готов к подобным проверкам. Всё, что угодно, но только не это._

_Эмоции словно живут отдельной жизнью от разума, выдавая через голосовые связки новую порцию «убедительных» заверений, от которых брови на фальшивом лице приподнимаются вверх не то в весёлом изумлении, не то в бешенстве… и вкупе с лёгшей на грудь ладонью всё чётче ощущается грань дозволенного, которую можно пересечь и тем самым окончательно пустить всё наперекосяк._

_Как же это всё жалко. И смешно._

_Зачем нужны все эти судороги, если исход будет один и тот же? Для чего?_

_Джек ведь всё равно его найдёт. В любой, даже самой забытой богом дыре на окраине вселенной, достанет голыми руками из-под земли, лавы или даже из недр солнечного ядра. Сделает всё что угодно для того, чтобы его копия вернулась, была рядом с ним и не принадлежала больше никому._

_Даже самой себе._

_\- Ну что за ерунда, детка, какая ещё нахрен охрана? Это так не работает, не-не-не. Не. Однозначно. Или ты так пошутить решил, боясь, что я опять займусь твоим ртом? – касаются уха прохладные губы. - Ты угадал, да. Почти. Не только им, если уж на то пошло... дело осталось за малым: всего-то пройти игру под названием «я буду послушной сучечкой, которая никогда не врёт Джеку». Тебе она понравится, обещаю._

_Слишком ласковый и игривый тон на этот раз. А может, это вообще задумывалось всё как одна большая, дикая шутка и его всё же отпустят восвояси..?_

_Но Джека, к сожалению, интересует совершенно другое. И вовсе не в районе установки, отвечающей за управление комнатой._

_Тимоти приподнимает голову, стараясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть, и сталкивается с тем, что с этого ракурса видна лишь широкая спина и затылок с лихими вихрами… поэтому ему не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как ждать и с напряжённо вслушиваться в доносящиеся звуки – особенно те, которые откровенно отдают чем-то металлическим._

_\- Ну-ка, скажи мне не думая: мартышка, ворон или тигр? – спрашивает вдруг как ни в чём ни бывало мужчина, нарушая затянувшуюся паузу, и двойник стопорится на прозвучавшей абсурдности:_

_\- Что? Какое это имеет…_

_\- Отвечай, не тяни скага за яйца._

_\- Я… чёрт, ладно, - он делает вздох и медленно произносит: - …ворон? Это правильный ответ?_

_Джек, хмыкнув, с грохотом сбрасывает что-то на пол:_

_\- Тут нет неправильных ответов, парень! Лишь выбор персонажа и вместе с ним – градуса веселья… запомни это хорошенько на будущее, я не люблю повторять одно и то же дважды._

_\- Да, я понял…_

_Это всё, что двойник способен из себя выдавить, недоумевая с хода мыслей этого человека. Казалось бы, причём тут вообще животные или птицы?_

_Появившееся вскоре снова в радиусе обзора лицо, защищённое маской, при свете специальных ламп выглядит по-прежнему зловеще: мертвенно-бледное, с грубыми гранями и железными заклёпками, оно словно принадлежит какой-то странной восковой фигуре, и только участки нетронутой смуглой кожи за его пределами доказывают, что происходившее не было сном и что ещё недавно Красавчик Джек был лишь Джоном, рядовым программистом с не совсем рядовой внешностью, грезившим нести мир и процветание на Элпис и Пандору..._

_\- Эй, что это ещё за кислая рожа? Улыбнись папочке. Смелее._

_Сверкнувшее перед глазами лезвие вызывает скорее приступ паники, нежели радости, и Тимоти инстинктивно отворачивается в попытке оттянуть момент начала экзекуции._

_\- Нет, ты **будешь** на это смотреть, - его бесцеремонно берут за подбородок и тянут на себя с откровенным глумлением. – Сам подумай, какой же из тебя тогда герой, если ссышься от одного вида всяких острых штучек вблизи, а?_

_\- Джек… Джек, сэр, нет! Любой на моём месте был бы не рад вашим…_

_\- О, ну надо же, ты вспомнил моё имя, поздравляю! За это однозначно стоит хлопнуть на двоих бутылку эксклюзивного пойла, что толкает наша… нет, точнее уже твоя милая шлюшка-подружка в Конкордии. Она даже может расщедриться и сделать хорошую скидку, если полижешь ей как следует между ножек, гарантирую._

_\- Я не собираюсь этого… -  сталь вдавливается в лицо слишком сильно, создавая глубокую полосу, чем вызывает болезненное шипение. Одно дело царапины от кошек в далёком прошлом или лёгкие ранения, получаемые при разрядке щита, и другое – когда **вот так** разрезают кожу и мышцы для достижения своих целей._

_А затем опять. Снова. И снова, иногда проводя несколько раз по одному месту. Раз за разом, методично и одержимо, сопровождая процесс непринуждённой болтовнёй._

_Линия за линией ложатся в строгой последовательности: никаких бездумных кромсаний или тычков… босс точно знает, что нужно делать._

_И он любит свою внешность._

_\- А ведь чудно получается, кексик. Умеешь же ты вести себя хорошо, когда захочешь, - одобрительно тянут в какой-то момент сверху._

_Тимоти лишь сильнее прикусывает язык, когда надрезы делают изгиб над переносицей и уходят на левую часть лица, продолжая начатый узор; перед глазами всё расплывается от непрошеных слёз, которые то и дело, скатываясь вниз, обжигают кровавые отметины._

_Невыносимо._

_Если бы только знать заранее тогда, кому конкретно и на каких условиях перепродаст его баронесса… она ведь даже не удосужилась ничего объяснить. Просто поставила перед фактом, невзирая на то все те близкие – насколько это вообще возможно рядом с подобной персоной – отношения в течение нескольких месяцев, их общие победы и неудачи…_

_Его попросту предали и отдали вместе с красивым ошейником другому хозяину - прямо как надоевшего щенка._

_И теперь щенок больше напоминает побитую собаку, которая боится лишний раз поднять голову и защитить себя даже тогда, когда над ней откровенно издеваются._

_Больно._

**_Больно…_ **

_Джек увлекается и рассекает щеку до самой кости. Джеку нравится происходящее._

_Двойник же, прерывисто вдохнув через нос, впивается ногтями в кресло так сильно, словно хочет их сломать. Ощущение реальности размыто настолько, что время, кажется, перестало существовать вовсе. Сколько он уже находится наедине с этим безумцем, заманившим сюда обманом? Как долго длится наказание? Минуту? Полчаса? Час? Бесконечность?_

_Всё рано или поздно заканчивается. Это единственное, что он знает точно._

_И он продолжает терпеть, невзирая ни на что._

_В какой-то момент лезвие действительно уходит вбок и больше не возвращается, но не успевает вздох облегчения вырваться наружу, как на смену приходит язык. Скользкий, влажный, он старательно проходится по всей длине новоиспечённой «метки», что вызывает противоречивые чувства: да, это мерзко, но хотя бы не так болезненно как ранее… поэтому лучше пока молчать и не двигаться, чтобы не спровоцировать на что-нибудь ещё похуже._

_\- Ты просто не представляешь, как меня это всё заводит, - посмеивается между делом мужчина, оставляя после себя красную от разводов слюну. – Видел бы ты себя только со стороны: лишний раз не то что дёргаться – хныкнуть вслух не смел, чтобы мне не мешать… было бы тем ещё свинством не наградить тебя за такое! Так что давай, открывай ротик, детка. Я весь в нетерпении._

_Сморгнув остатки слёз, двойник нехотя следует команде: зарывшись рукой в его волосы, Джек вместе с поцелуем дарит и резкий привкус крови. От него откровенно мутит, а сознание насыщается чем-то низменным, не присущим Тимоти – совсем как на поле боя, в одиночку или рядом с Нишей и Вильгельмом, ценящим всю прелесть насилия над другими в первую очередь ради веселья, вдыхающим запах смерти и агонии как нечто, без чего жизнь не представляется полной._

_И это неправильно._

_Он не такой как они. Просто не было другого выхода, как подстроиться под обстоятельства… иначе бы от него попросту избавились как от бесполезного мусора, неспособного выполнять заданную работу. Ни более, ни менее._

_Но сам Джек так не считает, не отпускает также быстро, как в прошлый раз, подавляя своей ненасытностью, и издаёт в результате довольный звук, почувствовав некий отклик. Это получается неосознанно и точно не из каких-то искренних побуждений, нет… по крайней мере, Тимоти так себя судорожно убеждает, чтобы не свихнуться от одного только факта, что человек напротив, буквально только что уродовавший его внешность, сейчас как ни в чём ни бывало напирает с подобными ласками._

_\- М-м-м, просто потрясно, - герой Элписа напоследок прикусывает его губу и с явной неохотой поднимает голову; отмеченные гетерохромией глаза поблёскивают как-то сухо и деловито. - Мы ещё даже не приступали к самому интересному, а мне уже башню рвёт по полной… да, кстати, чуть не забыл. Твой ответ… забавно, что ты выбрал именно **такой**. Почему?_

_\- Я не знаю… не хочу даже…может быть, просто люблю таких…_

_Сложно сосредоточиться на чём-то одном. Долго думать._

_Резкая смена настроения провоцирует всплеск неконтролируемой паники, из-за чего речь становится похожа на сумбурные обрывки. Что ещё? Как? Долго ли?_

_Ему срочно нужны медики, потому что лицо ноет от нанесённых увечий. Стерильные, чистые стены и тишина. Безопасность._

_Лишь бы подальше от этой комнаты._

_\- А я думал, что ты у нас по котикам как бы, - повисает в воздухе отчётливой кляксой злой смешок. - Хотя кто вас там, бывших биологов, разберёт… я вообще знавал одно время парня, который яростно надрачивал на жуков какого-то вида и считал нормой навязывать их всех остальным. Кончилось всё тем, что он решил сунуть голову в какой-то их то ли улей, то муравейник, а они быстро заползли к нему в уши и сожрали барабанные перепонки… смешная сказочка, согласен? Это я к чему… может, расскажешь по секрету, на что на самом деле надрачиваешь лично ты, а, малыш? Жуть как интересно._

_Тимоти вздрагивает, когда к нему вдруг притрагиваются там, внизу: лениво, медленно то нажимая, то поглаживая пальцами в районе ширинки. Совершенно неслучайно._

_Ткань не настолько толстая, чтобы этого не чувствовать, но…_

_\- Джек, сэр, нет… хватит, - просит он сквозь зубы, откидывая голову._

_\- «Хватит» будет тогда, когда я решу, понял? Не притворяйся ёбанной недотрогой, которая морозится от каждого прикосновения._

_\- Дело не совсем в этом…_

_\- Просто заткнись и засунь свой проснувшийся скулёж куда подальше, пока я не начал жалеть о сказанном ранее, - Джек надавливает активнее, явно недовольный услышанным._

_Всему есть предел. Должен быть. Должен!_

_Нельзя сломаться так легко… сейчас. Этого от него и хотят._

_\- Я не хочу так больше… Джек, нет… пожалуйста! Руку…_

_На последнем слове становится сложно игнорировать томление, мало-помалу сгущающееся из-за настойчивости босса, и голос даёт трещину. Во что он только вляпался?_

_\- Вот как, значит? Хм…_

_Джек вдруг резко теряет к забаве интерес и окидывает странным взглядом его лицо, на миг о чём-то задумавшись._

_\- Возьму левый. Должна же быть идентичность во всём, в конце концов?_

_\- Чт…_

_Не успевает понять._

_Слишком поздно._

_Сталь пронзает его глаз насквозь, отчего тот лопается и погружает половину мира в кошмарную пелену; крик разрывает горло на части от невыносимой боли._

_Что-то вытекает оттуда… вытекает…_   
  


* * *

 

Он просыпается потому, что кончает прямо в бельё на пике жгучего, скручивающего внутренности наслаждения; бёдра по инерции вжимаются в поверхность дивана, отчего Тимоти издаёт что-то среднее между откровенным стоном и рычанием: опять этот чёртов день, это унижение, сломавшее уважение к боссу как к личности и выпотрошившее инстинкт самосохранения… как долго ещё тело будет так себя вести, игнорируя очевидные вещи в угоду чужой самовлюблённости? Где вообще лежит эта грань между своим «я» и псевдо-Джеком, да и есть ли она вообще?

И осознание того, что однозначных ответов на это не будет, сводит с ума не меньше регулярного зуда под маской, под которой лучшие хирурги «Гипериона» выправили всё до _идеального_ соответствия.

\- Это всё более чем отвратно, Тим, но знаешь, одежда сама себя не отстирает, - глухо выдаёт двойник спустя какое-то время, оклемавшись от прокатившейся по телу пост-эйфории. – Так что давай, поднимай задницу и ползи в ванную, заодно в душе отмокнешь как следует... надо просто собрать себя опять в кучу. Это куда проще, чем сторожить эридианскую дребедень не смыкая глаз, поверь.

 Спустив всё-таки ноги на пол, он вяло проводит рукой по взмокшим волосам: что ж, судя по циферблату на стене, он провалялся всего-то около четырёх часов. Негусто. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что в следующий «заплыв» приснится хоть что-нибудь нормальное.

И не про Джека.


End file.
